So Burn the Untamed Land
by Romula Linders
Summary: Trixie Decker has always been fascinated with her mother's enigmatic partner. Now she's all grown up and working as a Private Investigator. What happens when a case overlaps with spending more and more time with the Devil?
1. Chapter 1

**So Burn the Untamed Land**

 **Chapter One**

 **"The greatest thing you will ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."**

 **-Moulin Rouge**

 **"Love is immortal."**

 **-Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

 **A/N Hey everyone so this is a reupload because I wanted to change a few things and also combine chapters one and two. Also for those new to the story this is a Trixie/Lucifer pairing. Obviously a grown up Trixie. I ship Deckerstar but I am also big on ships that not everyone thinks of. I hope you all enjoy.**

She beamed.

That was the only way he could describe it. She was beaming. At him. Radiating the same

happiness that she did every time she saw him, no matter that she'd seen him on a near daily basis

for the past sixteen years. It was unsettling really. Her mother had never beamed at him, and the

bloody woman was his best friend.

But then, Lucifer had always suspected that something was wrong with Trixie Decker. He'd just figured at twenty-four that she would have outgrown it. But no, she was still the same insufferably beaming girl with a gross penchant for public displays of affection (involving him) that she'd been at eight. He shuddered. It was unnatural. That's what it was. _She_ was unnatural.

Before he could do anything (like run), slender arms wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug and an excited "Lucifer!" rang in his ears. He huffed in amusement and not a little distaste.

Gently (so as to hide the desperation) he extracted himself from her and took a proper look at her. He frowned. He had to tell Maze to stop giving the child fashion advice. Since she'd started coming to Lux on a weekly basis, Trixie's wardrobe choices had become more and more bold. He'd managed to avoid her for the most part, only knowing she was in his club because it amused Maze to tell him so, knowing how uncomfortable he already was with her, but that didn't mean he hadn't seen her: laughing, dancing, flirting. Usually with a group of her friends. Seeing her had started doing strange things to his head. But today she'd caught him unawares, dressed in her boldest outfit yet: a long , slinky black dress that hugged her curves while strategically placed cutouts showed generous amounts of caramel skin. She wore no jewelry and minimal make-up, going for a more understated look. She had left her hair loose so that it tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. She looked wild and untamed, which, Lucifer thought, suited her very well indeed.

"You know your parents don't approve of you being here. So tell me, why are you risking my life yet again?"

"So you _do_ know when I'm here!"

Lucifer could handle most anything, but a pair of big brown eyes full of hurt looking at him was on the short list.

"Perhaps, on occasion." he admitted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" he asked, somewhat tiredly.

"I wanted to show Maze my new dress," she teased, the hurt gone so fast he wondered if he had imagined it.

He couldn't help but smile. "She'll approve. There's not much dress. Just how she likes it." he quipped, very pointedly looking her up and down, but you haven't really answered my question. Why are you here Tiny Human?"

"This is the best place in town Lucifer. I love it here."

"Yes of course it is," he said dismissively. Although he knew both answers were true, they weren't satisfying his curiousity. She'd been coming here for over a month straight lately. Sometimes with lovely, young nubile friends that he would love to get to know better and sometimes with, he grimaced, dates.

"Beatrice..." he sighed.

Sensing an advantage, she pounced.

"Come _on_ Lucifer don't throw me out."

"Fine." he sighed. " You can stay. You didn't bring another obnoxious date did you?"

The last one had been especially trying. He only knew this because he'd been hiding on the terrace above the lounge during one of his many acts of avoidance and had overheard the git trying in vain to seduce Trixie. The crass way in which he'd done so had made Lucifer's blood boil. No finesse. Just clumsy attempts to describe her anatomy that made Lucifer want to torture the idiot till the end of time. He then of course had retreated to the safety of his rooms, but not before asking Maze to send the Brittanys up to join him. He hadn't thought about Trixie Decker or her anatomy the rest of the night. Maybe he should see if they'd be up for a repeat performance...he shook his head to clear it and said flippantly: " I contemplated feeding the last one to Maze."

"Derrick's not that bad. I might go out with him again actually."

He shrugged.

"If illiterate frat boys are your thing I suppose." he replied, eager to get away. He was quickly losing interest in the conversation and wanted to retreat to the safety of his penthouse.

She laughed then, and he froze. This was not the coy, delicate laugh he often heard from females, calculated to seduce. This laugh was lilting and warm and rang with sincerity. The sound washed over him, briefly banishing the darkness within and it was that moment that a wild instinct to throw her out of his club seized him. It was as though he'd never heard her laugh before which was absurd. She laughed all the time.

All his senses were screaming _danger_ and he opened his mouth to tell her in no uncertain terms to leave. Leave and never come back. He was sure Chloe and her douche husband would love it if their precious daughter never set foot in Lux again.

"Dance with me."

Her large, dark eyes widened in disbelief, even as she nodded yes. He almost missed her answer, frozen as he was with shock. He had no idea why he would have said such an asinine thing like that when he was about to toss Trixie Decker out on her irritating (though perfectly formed) rear end.

Never the less, he found himself taking the proffered hand leading her out onto the dance floor, trying to ignore the surprise and the pleasure she exuded and the way her hand fit in his. She still hadn't said a word and that was strange in of itself. The girl never stopped talking. And he well...his mind was still reeling from finding himself in this position so he was rendered mute. Decker women had an unseemly habit of doing that to him.

To his immense relief, the song that played was a swing number and throwing a challenging grin at his beautiful-better stop that thought-partner he led her through a complicated series of twists and twirls designed to show her she was out of his element.

To his dismay, she matched him step for step.

When the song finished, the crowd erupted into cheers. Ever the showman, he bowed theatrically and so did his partner. Her eyes glowed with affection and victory at having met his challenge and she stepped towards him, no doubt to give him another bloody hug and he couldn't do it. He gracefully ducked out of the hug and threw a panicked gaze towards the bar where Maze stood, watching with an unreadable look on her face. He fought the urge to groan. He was sure he'd hear an earful later, but for now he needed a moment. He jerked his head towards Maze and she came at once, receiving an overly enthusiastic hug of her own, which she gleefully returned. He shook his head, he'd never understood Maze's bizarre attitude towards his partner's daughter, but he was grateful for the distraction, as it provided him with the means to escape. He quickly merged in with the crowd and disappeared from view, heading up to his room for some much needed space.. He didn't look back. Maze would sort it out. She always did.

Standing outside on his balcony Lucifer looked towards the sky and raised his hand in a one fingered salute to his father before going back inside. He poured a well deserved shot and sat down at the piano. Just then, a loud thunder clap was heard.

"Fuck you too." He said absently. It was going to be a long night.

If it weren't for the people coming up to her and complimenting her on her performance, she would have thought it had all been some sort of bizarre dream. Especially when she'd turned after greeting Maze to find her partner had disappeared. She frowned and looked around for him, trying to be surrepticious.

"He's upstairs."

She started, guiltily and focused her attention back on Maze.

"I wasn't-"

"Save it." Maze said, and there was something in her voice that Trixie had never heard before. A sharpness that seemed equal parts protective and annoyed.

Trixie fought to keep the hurt from showing in her face. What had she done? She'd only recently started showing up at Lux on a regular basis because she hadn't seen as much of Lucifer as she'd like and she'd missed her friend. Even her mother had been somewhat baffled at Lucifer's absence. She also admitted privately that Lux gave her a sense of safety and security, of sanctuary that she didn't feel anywhere else. Just knowing that he and Maze were here, just seeing the familiar grand piano and the couches and chairs arranged in cozy circles throughout the club gave her a sense of homecoming she couldn't remember feeling. Her love for the place was one of her little secrets, and having justified reasons to go, and wanting to see her friends, Trixie had determined that if Lucifer couldn't come to her, she'd go to him. Putting her brilliant plan into motion, she had then began figuring out ways to go to Lux and not seem as though she were there solely for Lucifer, usually suggesting it when she was out on a date or with friends, all for the purpose of catching a glimpse of her elusive friend only to not see him until tonight. And that had been purely by chance.

He'd appeared in front of her as though she'd summoned him and had teased her like he always did and she'd felt the absurd urge to cry with relief. Here he was, being her Lucifer, and the sense of home was nearly overwhelming. And then he'd asked her to dance and it was new and wonderful and she'd caught challenge when he started dancing. He'd thought he was being clever, adding all the flourishes of a talented showman. He'd clearly forgotten just whose granddaughter he was dancing with. One didn't grow up with Penelope Decker without having a few moves of her own. She enjoyed the look of surprise on his face, and had enjoyed it more when it had morphed into a look of grudging approval. And then he'd disappeared after it was over, so smoothly that she wondered if Maze had purposely distracted her. The thought hurt more than she cared to admit.

"And I'd leave him be if I were you."

"Huh?" She couldn't keep the confusion from her tone.

Maze gave her a Look. "He wants to be alone. You can talk to him later." The bartender began herding her towards the exit.

"Are you seriously throwing me out Maze?" She couldn't keep the indignation from her voice.

"Bodily if I have to."

"I just got here! I haven't seen you guys in weeks. What is going on?"She protested, confusion clouding her mind and making her feel like she was suddenly Dorothy in some weird version of O.Z. . An OZ that she was being banished from by the sexy witch in the skintight black dress for committing some unknown crime. Fighting tears, she allowed Maze to guide her through the throng of people, doing her best to ignore the curious glances and drunken comments, and out the door. She had her dignity after all.

When they got to the exit Trixie went to leave but Maze caught her hand before she crossed the threshold.

"He comes first. Always. By the way, I like your dress." the bartender said and Trixie had known her long enough to know it was as close to an apology as she would get. She smiled, somewhat sadly at the woman and was about to say that she knew Maze's loyalty was to Lucifer first and foremost and that it was okay but Maze had already disappeared back in the club. Trixie sighed.

"People come and go so quickly here."

Getting out her phone, she called for an Uber to take her home. She sighed again. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **"Who, in the whole of humankind has had the decency to pray for the one sinner who really needs it?"**

 **A/N Okay so I had to reup this story because there was some stuff I wasn't happy with. I hope you all agree that it flows a little better and is more interesting. PS: Can't remember who said the quote and I am totally paraphrasing so if anyone knows or recogizes it please feel free to let me know.**

The relentlessly cheerful sound of her cell phone ringing jarred Trixie out of bed the next morning. Annoyed, she grabbed her phone from her nightstand groaned when she saw it was her parents.

She was unable to keep all of her annoyance from her tone when she answered,

"Well good morning to you too Trix." Came her mother's amused voice from the other end.

"Sorry Mom," Trixie said, chagrined. Inwardly she cursed herself as now her detective mother was sure to start an interrogation because she rarely ever answered the phone with anything less than cheer and the _last_ thing she wanted was to answer questions, especially since they would inevitably lead to talking about last night.

Wishing she could go back to bed and be alone with her confusion and sadness she took a deep breath and waited.

"What's wrong Baby?" The concern in her mother's voice was almost too much and Trixie blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay.

"Nothing Mom. Just tired is all."

A pause.

"How was Lux last night?"

She had long stopped figuring out how her mother almost always knew when she had gone to Lux. When she was younger she was sure that Maze or Lucifer were the ones spilling the beans but as she got older she accepted that her friends were innocent and her mother really was just that good.

"It was good." she said cautiously. Her parents weren't happy that their only child had never quite outgrown her fascination with Lux and had hoped that once she was of legal age that the club's novelty would have worn off, but her love for the place was still going strong.

"Did you see Lucifer?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. I mean eventually you see the owner of the place you frequent…"

 _Damn it!_

"I know you go to Lux, Trix. It's a pretty safe assumption. Why do you sound like you'll get in trouble if you tell me where you were?"

"I know you and Dad don't really like me going and I-"

"Whoa hold it right there. First of all, your Dad has an issue with you going to Lux, and second of all you are a grown woman with a career and a life of your own. We can't tell you to stop going to Lux."

"But?"

" _But_ we are allowed to worry about you. Look I understand the appeal of Lux but Lucifer's moral compass doesn't always point north and your father and yes me too, sometimes worry about some of the people that he interacts with."

She immediately rushed to Lucifer's defense. "Mom, Lucifer has more honor than anyone I've ever met."

"Trixie…"

"I mean I know he has a bad rap because of his whole Devil schtick but he really does try and help."

"Honey, he's my partner and one of my best friends. But I don't pretend he's perfect."

"I have to go Mom."

"Trixie, wait. What happened last night?"

"Nothing." Only a dance that turned her world upside down. Only the fact that her friends threw her out of the one place she felt she fit in. Not that they knew that.

Another pause. This one longer than the first and not for the first time, Trixie wished her parents had chosen to be something other than detectives. She'd never been very good at lying to begin with.

Desperation fueled her next words: "Mom I have another call coming in, I'll see you later okay?" She had never hit the end call button with so much relief.

 **-SBTUL-**

Chloe Espinosa stared at her phone in disbelief. Her daughter rarely if ever, hung up on her. She thought back to the conversation and Trixie's unsolicited defense of Lucifer when she had simply stated a fact. Lucifer had his preferences. Which usually meant the shadier the better. She knew her daughter could take care of herself, but Trixie had morals and an innate sense of fairness that wouldn't allow her to fight as dirty as some of the patrons of Lux.

Chloe sighed. Her daughter's defense of Lucifer in of itself wasn't surprising, but her tone...she'd sounded sad when talking about her night and-

Sad. _That_ had been what was nagging her the whole conversation. Trixie sounded sad.

She hadn't bought that nothing had happened, and her daughter's reluctance to talk had confirmed her hunch. She felt certain, although Dan didn't exactly share her theory, that their daughter, who thought that Lucifer and Maze hung the moon, had probably started going to Lux more regularly, when she noticed that her friends hadn't been around as much. She made a decision.

Throwing her phone in her purse, and grabbing her keys, she rushed out the door. Best friend or not, she had a few things to say to one Lucifer Morningstar, and none of them were nice.

 **-SBTUL-**

The drink was in his hands before he'd even made the request and he dipped his head briefly in appreciation and approval.

It had been one hell of a night.

After drinking himself into oblivion, which admittedly took awhile as he had remarkable tolerance, he'd tried to sleep, only to be tormented by dreams of _her:_ bloody Decker Spawn.

He could have handled it if the dreams had just been dirty. With the fae like beauty of her mother and the dark coloring of her father, Lucifer had no doubt that Trixie Decker had visited many a man in his dreams. Including, it seemed, his own. That he could have dealt with. He understood physical attraction. He understood lust. There were few things he liked better than a beautiful woman, and Decker women, he could admit, were some of the most finely crafted in the whole of creation. True works of art that he grudgingly gave his Father credit for. Lust and an appreciation for beauty were easy.

Then there was the one dream that stood out from all the rest. The dream that had made him give up trying to sleep. His own version of a nightmare.

 _He was softly playing the piano, moonlight spilling in from the open doors that led onto the balcony. Within reach, a shot of expensive bourbon. He was slightly surprised to find he had his wings. He flexed, and felt them extend further out from his shoulders, felt the long forgotten (or so he'd thought) heaviness as they arched down, the bottom feathers kissing the floor._

 _He stopped playing and just sat for a moment, extending his wings and then pulling them in, enjoying the movement of long unused muscles._

 _In the quiet he heard it: someone had gasped. His head came up and he felt the snap of his wings as they suddenly went rigid. His dark eyes narrowed as they focused on her. Of course it would be her._

 _"Beatrice."_

 _The sound of her name was a reprimand and he didn't try to stop the feeling of satisfaction that came over him when she flinched. She'd invaded his privacy after he'd expressly told Maze that he was to be left alone._

 _"Lucifer, I-"_

 _He sighed and motioned for her to come sit next to him. He was surprisingly calm given his earlier desire to ban her from ever coming back to Lux. Self preservation and all. But she had already invaded his inner sanctum, against his wishes but seeing her, nervous and unsure, made it hard to be cross._

 _She sat next to him on the bench, failing to keep the desire and curiosity from her face._

 _"Touch them if you must."_

 _Startled, she looked at him guiltily._

 _He leaned close._

 _"You were never very good at hiding your desires Small Human." he said, amused. " Go on, get it out of your system." He helpfully extended the wing next to her, so that the longer feathers all but ended up in her lap._

 _Taking a deep breath, she lifted a trembling hand towards the wing and let her fingers touch them and at the first touch her hesitation left her and she touched in earnest. Lucifer's breath hitched quietly and a small shudder rocked through him. She pulled her hand away, concern briefly replacing the fascination._

 _"Did I hurt you?" she asked._

 _In response he grabbed her hand and gently placed it back on his wing._

 _"It's been so long..."_

 _"How long?" she whispered._

 _Unbidden, he found himself responding to the tenderness in her voice._

 _"A millenia." he breathed._

He wasn't sure where he'd gone wrong. One moment he was thinking how to get rid of the girl and the next she was in his arms. He tried not to think of the way her eyes had grown wide from shock and then softening with warmth. Tried not to think of the pleased expression on her face, all because he'd returned in some small measure, the affection she gave him freely every day.

If that weren't annoying enough, she had turned out to be a spectacular dancer, enjoying the show as much as he did, basking in the cheers and the applause like a seasoned starlet, all poise and sophistication, until she'd caught his gaze and the affection and gratitude on her face had rocked him. He'd found himself thinking absurd things about forever and goodness and warmth and wonder and beauty and redemption: all things he had felt with Chloe, only this time, instead of feeling like it was in reach and possible like he had with his partner, with Trixie it was his. His in a way that it had never been before. He no longer had to reach, it was being given freely. And he'd run away.

Chloe was safe. Chloe eased his darkness without destroying him and he loved her for it. Her daughter was another matter: the child had always made him uncomfortable and he kept her at arms length because he was fairly certain she _would_ destroy him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered darkly into his glass before tipping it into his mouth, reveling in the smooth burn of the whiskey as it slid down his throat.

"Rough night?"

"Don't start with me Maze."

She regarded him for a moment. "I get it Lucifer."

He looked at his demon in confusion. "Get what?"

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind before answering. "Beatrice. Our little Hell Spawn." he found the fond grin on Maze's face unsettling. More so because he understood how easy it was to like Chloe's daughter. He'd understood it for awhile which was when he'd started avoiding her.

"Don't call her that." he said irritably.

"What? Hell Spawn? Little?"

"Maze-" he warned.

"Oh...you object to me referring to her as 'our.' Perhaps _'your'_ is the better choice."

His eyes suddenly burned red, responding to her insolence. "You go too far Mazikeen." he all but growled.

The demon felt a rush of delight as her Master's restraint began to snap. Over the course of their relationship, she'd come to recognize how far she could push him before she was truly in trouble, and she only ever pushed enough to see the facade drop and his true face reveal itself. She would never tell Lucifer, but those brief glimpses sustained her. And she needed them. As much as she needed Trixie's hugs, and drinks with Linda, and the strange love/hate relationship with Amenadiel.

She bowed her head in submission, but refused to let the matter drop.

"It's a bad idea." she said simply.

"What is?"

"I _saw_ you dancing with her Lucifer. You forget I know you. I know you better than anyone here. And I know her. I saw the way she looked at you."

"That child is always ridiculously happy to be around me, she's reacted that way for the past decade and a half Maze."

She looked at him with a look he'd never seen on her face before: pity.

"You didn't let me finish. I saw the way you responded. I don't think you've ever looked as happy as you did dancing with her. Not even when you took a mini vacation in Hell to personally torture Hitler."

"Vile little man, honestly I question humanity's taste in leaders."

"Lucifer-"

"It was just a sodding dance Maze, no need to get your knickers, or lack there of in a twist."

Maze smirked at him. "I thought the Devil didn't lie."

He opened his mouth to respond when-

"LUCIFER!"

He promptly closed his mouth and looked towards the stairs to see a _very_ pissed off Chloe headed his way.

"Detective," he said brightly, putting on his most disarming grin. "What brings you here?"

"No. _No._ Don't you dare try to charm your way out of this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me Lucifer!"

At that he grew serious. "I don't lie Chloe and you know that."

She wanted to contradict him, but in the years she had had known him, despite his many quirks, he was one of the most unflinchingly honest people she had ever met. She tempered her mama bear instincts and chose instead to just get straight to the point.

"Trixie was here last night?"

"You know I can't control that Chloe."

Maze helpfully slid a glass of jack towards Chloe. She nodded her thanks and continued her staredown of Lucifer.

"What do you want me to do? Throw her out every time she sets foot in here?"

"How about you start by telling me what happened last night?"

"Nothing." That was true. It was just a dance and it didn't mean anything so he wasn't lying.

"Hmm...funny how Trixie said the same thing when I spoke to her this morning, only I didn't buy it then and I don't buy it now. She's been coming here for weeks and she hasn't seen you until last night?"

"What can I say Detective?" he drawled. "Lux gets very busy. The price of success you know." He smirked at her.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Have you been purposely avoiding Trixie?"

Lucifer wasn't afraid of much. Perks of being the Devil and all. But his partner's temper was near the top of that very, very short list and he was beginning to see signs of it.

"Now, now Chloe," he said, putting up in hands in surrender, " You know how busy the club gets and-"

She turned her glare to Maze. "Maze?"

"He's right Decker, we can't just stop what we're doing to try to find her every time she comes in. We saw her last night."

Chloe slammed her glass down on the bar. "I don't know what happened or what's been going on, but if you guys have been avoiding my daughter on purpose, you are shitty friends."

Before anyone could say anything, Chloe's text alert went off.

Glancing at her phone she said: "It's the Lieutenant. A body dropped and says it's an interesting case." She looked at Lucifer. "We'll continue this later. Are you coming with me?"

She was furious at him and he knew it, and there weren't many people who could make the Devil squirm with discomfort, but she wanted him on the case and he knew they were okay. Now if only they could settle the whole Trixie matter to his satisfaction than everything would be perfect.

Eager for the distraction, Lucifer slammed the rest of his drink back, and put the glass on the bar with a flourish.

"Count me in Detective. I aim to please." He grinned cheekily at her, enjoying her exasperated look, and grabbing his jacket, followed his partner out the door.

 **A/N Hope you guys are enjoying the new and improved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

 **"Well I was on my way to this gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled when I thought: the Third Reich's a bit rubbish. I think I'll kill Hitler."**

 **-River Song**

 **A/N I am so sorry for the long delay. Things have been incredibly crazy since I last updated. Case in point I found out I was pregnant and had a surprise baby. He is now 9 months old and the most perfect thing in the Universe. So with that in mind here is chapter five.**

 **Enjoy!**

Since she had become a police officer and later a detective, Chloe had seen a lot, but even she had to admit that the dead mermaid in the alley of a seafood restaurant was a first.

"Huh. Only in L.A." Ella Lopez murmured, setting down her kit.

"I am an immortal being and I have thought I'd seen everything, and yet still I continue to be surprised. I love this city."

"Really Lucifer?" Chloe rolled her eyes and turned towards Ella. "What can you tell us so far?"

The Forensic Scientist snapped a few shots before replying. "Time of death is probably somewhere between midnight and four am. I'll be able to narrow it down more once I get her to the lab. I can tell you that she didn't here. This was a dump. Cause of death is hard to say."

"Hard to say? She looks like a bloody filleted salmon."

"Hardly appropriate Lucifer."

Ella gently pulled the mermaid's blue hair away from her neck to reveal dark purple bruising around her throat.

"Ligature marks."

"And who knows what else. We need to ask questions, starting with why the hell she was dressed like this."

"Oh I can tell you that." Ella piped up. She picked up a flyer and handed it to Chloe.

"Mermaid Bar Crawl. Well, that explains the costume. Ella, you and your team do you thing, Lucifer come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to interview the restaurant staff."

 **-SBTUL-**

"So one of the opening cooks found her when they went to take out the trash." Chloe said, writing the information down. "Who called it in?"

"Um...I did," said the manager, who was getting increasingly more nervous as she continued her questions, to the point where she was afraid he might faint.

"My partner," she gestured to Lucifer," and I would like to talk to the person who found her."

"Right this way, Detective." The nervous manager, who had introduced himself, (with great importance and overconfidence Lucifer thought ) as Ian now looked as though he might faint as he led them towards the restaurant's kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Chloe and Lucifer were directed to a young man in his twenties.

"This is Rich." Ian supplied helpfully.

"You were the one who found the body?"

"You mean the Little Mermaid? Yeah I found her." He jerked his chin up and stared at them, defiance rolling off him in waves.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. As much as he enjoyed defiance right now it was getting them nowhere.

"Did you kill her?"

" _Lucifer!"_

"Whoa! Hey man, what is this? I just found her is all."

"I am so sorry. He's just impatient. We just have a couple more questions and-"

A panicked look came over the young cook's face. "Fuck no! I didn't do anything. Get the fuck away from me." He turned and tried to run, but he ended up colliding into Lucifer's chest.

He stumbled back, eyes widening in confusion and growing fear.

"What the fuck? Hey man, who are you?

"Me?" Lucifer grinned, and there was an undercurrent of malice in it that made Chloe instantly fear for the young man. "I'm your worst nightmare."

A look of abject terror came over the cook then, and Chloe cursed. She had seen that look way too often when Lucifer dealt with suspects. She had never really mentioned it because thinking too deeply about it filled her with such a sense of dread and horror that she didn't think she would survive.

"Lucifer, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chloe looked at Ian and Rich. "Excuse us for a moment." She practically dragged him out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him, once they were a distance away from being overheard.

"What? I am trying to find out who killed that poor girl."

"By frightening the cook?"

"Just trying to solve the case. Aren't we even going to entertain the possibility he's the one who did it?"

" You know it doesn't work like that."

"Well this time it might." he said lamely.

She stared at him, agast. "What is with you lately? You have blown off the last two cases saying you were suddenly too busy at Lux. Thank God Dan, Ella and I managed to solve them. But we could have really used you. _I_ could have really used you. You're my partner. You're supposed to have my back."

"Chloe…" he truly was sorry, but he didn't know how to explain that seeing her meant that he would have to deal on some level with her daughter and he'd begun to think it best to limit contact with her in order to limit contact with her daughter.

 _Except for asking her to dance._

He winced at the memory.

Luckily they were interrupted. Lucifer was so relieved he almost sent a thank you skyward. He caught himself just in time.

"Um...Detectives?" They both turned to the kitchen and saw Ian staring at them. "Do you still need us?" He was clearly intimidated.

"No." said Lucifer

"Yes." said Chloe at the same time. She glared at him and then turned to face the nervous man. "Yes, we still need you. Can you please ask Rich if he'll consent to talk to us again?"

To their surprise the man in question pushed open the door the rest of the way and stepped around his boss.

"I'll only talk to her. You keep him away from me."

"Done." Chloe said.

"But-"

She whirled on him. "Don't start with me Lucifer you almost cost this case a lead. See if Ella needs help." She turned back towards the now very smug cook, and guided him to one of the empty tables.

For a moment, he was tempted to show Rich the Cook his true face. Defiance he could respect. Insolence however, was another thing entirely.

He sighed and was about to head out to see if Ella's incessant chattering could serve as a distraction from everything that had happened the night before when _she_ walked in.

She was dressed in significantly more clothing than the night before, but even in a pair of jeans and a plain tee shirt, hair pulled high off her face in a ponytail and a pair of Ray-Bans perched on her head, Trixie Decker managed to turn heads.

He braced himself for a bone crushing hug, but it never came.

Instead, she smiled briefly, though no less warmly than usual and simply said: "Hi Lucifer. Is my mother here?"

Lucifer was confused. Chloe's daughter had never let an opportunity to try to tackle him to the ground with the force of her greeting go by. Usually he had to peel her off, or have Maze do it. He squashed the confusion (and the surprising disappointment. He _hated_ her hugs afterall.) in favor of answering

"She's questioning someone right now."

"Oh." she said. "You know I should have known you guys would be the ones to be here."

He peered at her closely. She looked pale and shaken, as if something had upset her deeply. She was making simple small talk, which again wasn't like her. She wasn't looking directly at him, which confused him further. She made it a point to look everyone in the eyes, which was why he made the habit of not letting her catch his gaze, and small talk? She didn't know the meaning. She made friends within seconds and was willing to have whatever weird conversations came her way. He wanted to shudder just thinking about it.

He wasn't sure what the feeling was that came over him in that moment, but he was sure that it made him intensely uncomfortable to see her being so different from her normal self.

"Beatrice."

She looked at him, in the eyes then and the pain in them staggered him. On closer inspection, he noticed the tell tale shimmer of tears. It caught him completely unaware and he wanted to run from her, just as he had run the night before, but there was no Maze, no throng of people this time and he wasn't home.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Something in her face closed off just then and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Following a lead. Same as you. I have some information on our victim. Where's Mom?"

"You do?" he was surprised. "How?"

"A case I was working on. I'm sorry Lucifer I really need to talk to my mother."

Wordlessly, he pointed to where Chloe still sat with the cook. She nodded a thanks and headed towards the table without a backwards glance.

 **A/N Please be patient with me lol this story is FINALLY getting on the right track!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N: So I am updating super quick cause I am writing this as a novel for NanoWriMo and while I didn't quite make 50, 000 I did get farther on this story than I normally would have. This is shaping up to be a long one so please be patient. I am glad for all the feedback and the views. It means a lot.**

 **-SBTUL-**

Trixie fought the tears back as she headed towards her mother. Between the night before, and the terrible news this morning and seeing Lucifer, she felt sad and alone. Something had shifted between her and Lucifer, in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on, and as much as she'd wanted to hug him like normal, to turn to him for comfort from the grief and the guilt she felt, there was something about him that had stopped her. She was hurt about being thrown out of Lux, she was humiliated that he'd ditched her and when he'd noticed her tears and said her name, hesitant and surprisingly gentle, he'd followed it up with a different question than the one she'd been hoping for and although she knew it was silly, she felt incredibly disappointed.

Taking a deep breath, she said: "Mom?"

Chloe turned towards her daughter. "Trix?"

"Sorry to interrupt." She smiled tremulously.

Her mother took one look at her and instantly pulled her into a hug. Trixie collapsed into the hug and let the tears come. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had held her daughter as she'd cried and squeezed her just a little tighter. Her daughter was tough and smart and generally the most cheerful person she knew.

"It's okay Baby," she whispered.

"It's my fault." she sobbed.

Chloe gently pulled herself away so that she was looking her daughter in the eyes.

"What is?"

"Jordanna."

"Who?"

"Your vic."

"You know who she is?"

"Yes. She was one of mine."

"One of your clients?" Chloe prodded.

Trixie nodded and took a shuddering breath. "I'll give you everything I have. But not here. They are about to open soon."

"Hey, you know, I found her, I'll be glad to give my statement to you too. You know...to help in any way." Rich was all cooperation and charm as he looked at Trixie and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You've cooperated enough." she said dismissively. "Here's my card. If you think of anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

Rich stared at it for a moment before turning to Trixie. "You got a card too? I could tell you what I know."

"Which is no doubt nothing," came Lucifer's irritated voice from behind them.

"Are you done?" Chloe asked Lucifer before Rich could say anything. "Come on, let's go see if Ella and her team fared any better." Keeping her arm around her daughter she walked out of the restaurant.

"Mighty fine asses those two." Rich commented. "Hey man, what do you say we let bygones be bygones and you hook me up with the Chiquita?"

Lucifer answered the Cook's lecherous smile with one of his own.

"Rich," he said, cheerfully, "see you in Hell." And with that the young man caught a glimpse of the nightmare as Lucifer dropped the mask. He walked away, Rich's terrified screams sounding like music to his ears. Perhaps the day would get better. Silver linings and all that.

 **-SBTUL-**

With her mother's arm snug around her, Trixie found enough strength to look towards the alley where activity still buzzed. Luckily, the EMTs were just shutting the ambulance doors, so all she saw was a quick glimpse of a black body bag before it drove off.

The crime scene itself looked virtually spotless, except for a chalk drawing and some vomit near the dumpster, all evidence had been sealed and taken away for further investigation. Chloe let go of Trixie long enough to talk with Ella.

"I hope you fared better than I did."

Ella shook her head. "This is going to be a rough one. There's tons of DNA of course but I mean...it's an alley. And since she was dumped and not killed here, finding the DNA of the killer is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Chloe looked around, making sure they hadn't missed anything when she noticed the vomit.

"Hey, what about that? It looks fresh."

"Don't bother Mom," Trixie said, face flushing red with humiliation. "It's mine. When I saw her I just…" she drew in a shakey breath. "I guess I'll just stick to private investigation. More infidelity and less dead bodies."

"Oh baby…" Chloe went to put her arms around her daughter but she stepped back, shaking her head. "Mom, I need to be strong right now and I can't if you do that." She turned to Ella. "I have an I.D for you."

Ella grinned. "Alright two Decker ladies on the case. It'll be solved in no time!"

"Come on guys," Chloe said. "Let's fill the Lieutenant in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **"I love you."**

 **"Quite right too."**

 **-The Tenth Doctor and Rose**

 **A/N Still plugging away at this. Hope you all enjoy!**

There weren't many people whom Trixie hated. There were people she disliked. There were people she didn't really care to know. But active hatred was something that was rare for her. The Detective taking her statement about Jordanna, a newly promoted one named Hale, however, was quickly earning himself a spot on that very short list.

"Let's start with something simple: how do you know the vic?"

"As I've stated before, she was a client."

 _Don't roll your eyes. Deep breath. Think of Jordanna._

"Please state what you for a living Ms. Decker."

"You _know_ what I do."

 _Jordanna needs you now._

"For the record if you please."

"I'm a P.I."

"So basically a vigilante."

"What? No! What I do is legal!"

"That we can discuss at another time Ms. Decker. So you're a private investigator."

"Where's Lucifer?"

"Your mother's partner? He's not actually an officer and as such does not need to be here."

"Where are my parents?"

Detective Hale sat back in his chair. "You aren't being charged with anything Ms. Decker. Moreover, you are not a minor. Legally I only have to provide you with representation if you are being arraigned. Is there something you need to say?" he smiled, but it wasn't a nice one.

She leaned over the desk. "I want to talk to Lieutenant Ford. You and I are done here."

He looked at her, amusement in his eyes. "Oh I hardly doubt that Ms. Decker, but if you want to run to Mommy and her pet consultant, well, suit yourself." He shrugged.

She walked out the door, making sure to slam it as hard as she could behind her. It was either the door or the detective's face and she figured she was safer with the former.

"Well," came a familiar drawal, "inherited your mother's temper I see.

She started and turned to see Lucifer smirking at her.

Before she could stop and think, she walked straight into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his chest. She was surprised when she felt his arms circle her, returning her hug. She said nothing, not wishing to break the spell. Absorbed as they were in each other, neither noticed Ella.

Ella was on her way to talk to Chloe about her initial findings and to submit the autopsy report when she happened on a sight that stopped her in her tracks: Lucifer and Trixie stood, arms wrapped around each other so tight it looked as though they were trying to be one person.

Trixie had her head buried in Lucifer's chest and Lucifer-

Lucifer looked _happy._ It was his expression that stopped Ella in her tracks. She was not immune to the fact that Lucifer was an incredibly gorgeous man, but seeing him, holding Trixie with such tenderness, guard relaxed, mask gone, that he seemed somehow unearthly beautiful. Ella half expected to see wings protruding from his back.

She hated to break the spell but-

"Hey guys."

She had never seen two people pull apart so fast in her life. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

"Just thought you might want to know Trixie, that your mom just finished filling in your dad and she's on her way to get your statement." Ella couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"Yep. Thanks Elle. I'll uh, go meet her."

Ella didn't miss the way Trixie's eyes sought Lucifer. She was stunned, however by the depth of emotion in them. To Ella, everything suddenly fell into place and her heart went out to the girl.

 _Oh...oh you got it bad._

She wondered if anyone else knew, but then immediately dismissed it. Chloe, Dan and even Lucifer would all have a collective heart attack.

Lucifer just seemed to be in shock. He stood still, not meeting anyone's eyes, and certainly not Trixie's, before turning and walking away swiftly in the other direction.

Ella's heart broke at the young woman's hurt.

"Trix?"

Trixie started,before focusing on the forensic scientist. "Well, guess I better go see calm down my mom." The forces lightheartedness was almost too much for Ella to take. "Trixie-"

But the girl was already walking away.

Bloody Deckerspawn and her bloody hugs. What was wrong with the girl? How could she not see, in over a decade, that her hugs were a nuisance? He'd _always_ hated her hugs. They weren't normal hugs. Normal hugs he quite liked. But Trixie Decker's hugs on the other hand….

She hugged like an octopus. Once she got her arms around you it was as though she kept going. She had practically melted into him just now and what was more he'd participated in her madness. He'd hugged her back, and who knows how long he would have stood like that, holding her, in the middle of the precinct like a moron. And feeling surprisingly content doing so.

"I'm going mad." He said aloud. "Stark, raving mad."

He needed Linda, and he needed her _now_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **"Everyone hates moral philosophers."**

 **"That's true."**

 **-The Good Place**

"Just who is Detective Hale?" Trixie demanded once she and her mother had settled in the conference room.

Surprised at the vehemence in her daughter's tone her mother paused before answering:

"He's a transfer."

"I don't like him. He was grilling me about Jordanna and he seemed real put off by the fact that I'm a P.I."

"Trixie…he's not the only cop with a bias against ."

"I _know_ that but he called me a vigilante. Seriously? I'm not fucking Batman. What an asshole." Trixie began to pace, her anger evident in each restless step.

"I agree that he can be a little bit...intense." Chloe said, hesitating somewhat. Watching her daughter move, she was surprised she hadn't seen before just how much her daughter's movements reminded her of Maze. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Tell me about Jordanna." Chloe said gently.

Trixie stopped pacing but didn't sit back down.

"She was a client. She came to me awhile back and said that someone was stalking her."

"Why didn't she come to the police?" Chloe asked.

"She wasn't sure she would be believed. She had a history. A few priors. But she was turning her life around. She wanted tangible proof before she went to you. . That's where I came in. I asked her if she had any ideas on who it could be. She said her ex boyfriend. Cliche I know but not impossible unfortunately."

"Why did she feel like she was being stalked."

"Weird phone calls. Random flowers that would show up at her job with just her name. It was written by the florist so getting a hand writing sample wouldn't work. Believe me, already covered that."

Pride swelled Chloe's chest. "Didn't she save the flowers?"

"Flowers aren't menacing by themselves Mom." Trixie pointed out.

"Did you look into the boyfriend?"

"Of course, but something isn't adding up. His work and school schedule don't always coincide with the incidents. He's a third year law student."

"Name?"

"Eric Price."

"Let me see if I can dig anything more on him. Just to make sure he checks out." Chloe said, writing the information down.

Trixie smiled gratefully at her mother, before her grief washed over her. "I should have protected her more…"

Chloe shook her head. "You can't think like that. She obviously trusted you for a reason and-"

"I let her down."

The anguish in her daughter's voice broke Chloe's heart.

"No. No baby. We will find who did this and bring them to justice. You will have the full resources of the LAPD. I promise you."

Trixie sniffed and nodded. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need to talk to Ella and we need to figure out where she was the last couple of days of her life, who she was with things like that. For starters, what was she doing at a bar crawl?"

Trixie laughed in spite of herself. "She used to say she was a mermaid." At her mother's confused look she grinned. "She surfed." She clarified. "She loved the water and she _loved_ anything mermaid related. She told me she was going and showed me the flyer. She was excited about actually getting to be a mermaid."

"Why did she tell you all this?"

"She wanted to know if she should go, given that she was being stalked. I told her yes. I said that she should go and enjoy herself and I didn't think anything of it because she would be surrounded by people." The last word caught on a sob and it was all Chloe could do to not take her daughter home and tuck her into bed, making sure she was taken care of. As she watched Trixie struggle to keep from falling apart she made a silent promise that this case would be given top priority and that swift justice would come for whoever was responsible.

"How did you find out about Jordanna?"

"Her roomate. She never came home. They had a system of letting each other know if they werent coming home so they wouldnt worry about each other. She was the one who told Jordanna to hire an investigator. She called me, worried and then I went looking. I was driving past and saw all the cop cars and I just figured I would check, ease my mind. Three guesses how that worked out."

"Okay. Listen to me. I want you to go home and rest. I'll be over later, I just want to fill Lucifer and the Lieutenant in and then update your father. Tomorrow, can you give me your file on Jordanna?"

Trixie took a deep breath. "Yes. But, I need to be in on this case. She was my client and she counted on me."

"Trixie I-"

"Mom, I know I'm asking for a lot. But-" and here Trixie took a deep breath, "I am working this case with or without the consent of the LAPD. We can work together above board, or I will do what it takes, but I will not be blocked from this case. She was my responsibility."

Chloe sat back, stunned. Her daughter had always been willful, and had a strong sense of fairness and justice but this...this was something entirely different and for the first time in a long time, Chloe was afraid she would not be able to come through for her daughter. She knew one thing for certain, and that was that she did not want Trixie investigating a dangerous and violent homicide on her own. She had yet to talk to Ella, but based off her initial view of the body, this was personal.

"Okay." she said at last, unsure of how else to answer. She felt her heart clutch as her daughter's visible relief and hoped somehow she could persuade the Lieutenant to agree to have a P.I on a homicide case. She also hoped Lucifer would be willing to help on this case.


End file.
